


T'es encore venue gâcher la fête, chérie ?

by AkaMia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaMia/pseuds/AkaMia
Summary: Amélie est une danseuse, fiancée à un certain Gérard Lacroix, qu’elle pense aimer plus que tout. Jusqu’au jour où, sortie en boîte avec Gérard et des amis, une petite brune attire son attention. Puis leurs regards se croisent.«… et merde. »





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (UA) Widowtracer Fatale/Tracer FR 
> 
> Une fanfic en français du fameux ship widowxtracer dans un univers alternatif ! 
> 
> J’ai trouvé énormément de fanfics en anglais, et certaines m’ont complètement transportée, et puis je me suis demandé ce que ça pouvait donner en français, du coup, comme j’en ai pas trouvé, je me lance ! 
> 
> C’est la première fois que je fais ça, ne soyez pas trop durs ! Evidemment les commentaires sont plus que bienvenus ! 
> 
> Enjoy !

"Non sérieusement, Amé, tu vas pas rester là toute seule ? Tout le monde vient, ça va franchement être cool !"

Gérard était déjà en train de vider son assiette pour la mettre dans le petit lave-vaisselle de leur appartement. Amélie fixait ses pâtes tout en faisant tourner sa fourchette.

"Je sais, mais je suis fatiguée… Les répétitions m’ont épuisée franchement… , elle reposa sa tête sur le dos de sa main, "et puis quand tu dis tout le monde, ça veut dire tes potes à toi, et entre ceux qui me draguent encore alors qu’on est fiancés et les autres qui ne savent pas tenir la moindre discussion… "  
Elle releva la tête, pour s’assurer qu’elle n’avait pas blessé Gérard.

En même temps, elle disait vrai, les amis des Gérard, qui étaient pourtant plus âgés qu’elle, se comportaient généralement comme des vrais gamins. Et non pas qu’une sortie avec Gérard lui aurait déplu, elle ne se voyait pas ressortir après être à peine rentrée de la danse.  
Gérard la regarda, l’air amusé

"En même temps, franchement, Amé, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es la personne la plus facile à aborder… "

Amélie pencha la tête légèrement sur la droite en levant un sourcil.  
Gérard pouvait traduire : je te demande pardon ? Il pouffa,

"Non mais c’est vrai ! Je veux dire… Tu les impressionnes, enfin, comme tout le monde quoi. Tu impressionnes en général, et… C’est pas franchement évident de venir te parler. Il m’a fallu BEAUCOUP de courage ce soir-là pour engager la conversation… "

"Arrête. Tu me le répètes tout le temps, et puis c’est pas la peine de te faire passer pour un héros. C’est pas de ma faute si les gens me voient comme ça !"

Il s’approcha d’elle et déposa un baiser sur son front  
"Je sais bien. …Mais je suis bien le seul à ne pas le faire."

Amélie leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bon, je vais prendre une douche, tu n’as qu’à choisir une boîte en attendant… Quelque chose de bien, cette fois… !"

Elle se leva et Gérard l’observa marcher avec cette grâce qui la caractérisait, jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse dans la salle de bain.

 

La boîte avait été choisie par Gérard, "Le Silknight … " Amélie lu à haute voix, pendant qu’ils attendaient qu’elle finisse sa cigarette avant d’entrer.  
Elle expira un petit nuage du fumée en secouant doucement sa tête, à moitié amusée, à moitié désespérée "c’est quoi cet endroit encore… " Gérard l’attira par la taille

"Quoi, c’est plutôt chic comme nom nan ?"

"Hum… je me demande bien quel genre de personne vient dans cette boîte… "

Elle finit par jeter la cigarette au sol et l’écraser avec la pointe de sa chaussure, puis tira sur les manches de sa veste en cuir noire pour se réchauffer. Elle avait choisi de la porter par-dessus une robe près du corps, noire elle aussi, et qui révélait les formes impeccables de son corps. Comme très souvent, ses cheveux violets étaient attachés, et mettaient en valeur son visage légèrement maquillé, et qui était déjà parfait au naturel.

Après quelques minutes, le groupe s’avança et Amélie entra à l’intérieur la dernière, suivant le groupe qui descendait déjà les escaliers pour se rendre au sous-sol, où se trouvait la piste de danse et le bar.

 

Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur de la boîte, ou bien c'était la transition avec le froid de novembre qui donnait à Amélie l'impression que ses mains brûlaient... La musique en tout cas, lui fit rapidement oublier cette sensation désagréable et, bien qu'elle ne le montra pas, elle souriait intérieurement en découvrant la piste de danse, les sofas et les tables basses où étaient installés plusieurs groupes, et puis le bar un peu plus loin, et les jeux de lumière qui rendaient cette ambiance envoûtante qu'elle adorait.

Le groupe se dirigea d'abord vers le bar, traversant la salle pour commander une ou deux bouteilles de vodka et du jus d'orange pour les accompagner. Amélie s'assit sur un tabouret pour observer davantage le lieu.

Au fond à gauche, sur les premiers sofas, un groupe de garçons, entre 25 et 30 ans environ, dans leurs âges donc... Et juste à côté, un autre groupe, peut être un peu plus jeune... Amélie ne savait pas trop dire.

Il y a avait cette fille brune qui semblait très jeune, elle devait avoir tout juste 18 ans, avec des cheveux mi-longs, lisses, et un tee-shirt blanc avec tête de lapin comme dans un jeu vidéo... _Elle a l'air plus d'une gamine qu'autre chose_... Et juste à côté d'elle, un garçon, qui faisait déjà plus âgé... _quoique_...

Amélie tourna rapidement la tête en le voyant lever les yeux vers elle, comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui. Elle se concentra alors sur les verres qui venaient d'être déposés devant eux et bu une gorgée l'air de rien. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le groupe.

Deux filles étaient un peu en retrait et à en croire leur position (la blonde était assise sur les genoux de l'autre en lui tenant la main), elles étaient certainement ensemble....

Mais il y avait cette fille sur la droite, elle était de dos et Amélie n'arrivait pas à bien la voir... Elle était visiblement en plein milieu d'un récit qui maintenait ses amis suspendus à ses lèvres.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien raconter..._

Elle avait des cheveux courts, bruns, qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens, _est-ce qu'elle met du gel ?..._ On n'aurait pas vraiment dit, ils semblaient être au naturel... Elle n'avait pas retiré sa veste, une veste en cuir marron, avec les manches repliées, et le col relevé. Amélie se pencha un peu en arrière pour mieux la distinguer. Elle se ressaisit en se rendant compte de la situation. 

Elle retourna à son verre et se tourna vers Gérard qui était à côté d'elle. Malgré ça, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêche de jeter des coups d’œil de temps en temps, comme pour vérifier que le groupe était toujours là. 

Puis un des garçons du groupe proposa qu'ils aillent s'asseoir sur les sofas, puisqu'il restait encore un espace libre. Il traversèrent donc la piste, juste au moment où le petit groupe avait apparemment décidé d'aller danser. La plus jeune et le garçon qui était à côté d'elle passèrent en premier sur la gauche d'Amélie sans lui prêter attention. Puis vinrent les deux filles qui étaient définitivement ensemble, puisqu'elles s'étaient embrassées tendrement avant de se lever. Elle rigolaient toutes les deux timidement, et donc ne sentirent pas non plus le regard d'Amélie sur elles. La petite brune en revanche prit le temps de finir son verre avec de se lever, et en se retournant pour suivre ses amis, tomba quasiment nez à nez avec Amélie. 

Elle leva les yeux pour trouver ceux d'Amélie, qui sentit ses joues rosir, ou pâlir, elle ne savait plus trop, elle pouvait en tout cas sentir son cœur accélérer sous sa poitrine et elle du déglutir comme pour vérifier qu'elle était encore en vie. Parce qu'elle était figée. Complètement hypnotisée par la petite brune qui avait, depuis, fait un pas en avant tout en la regardant, avec ces yeux noisettes, presque amusés, comme si elle réalisait l'état dans lequel Amélie se trouvait.

"Désolée mon chou, faut que je passe..." 

Cette voix... elle avait une voix incroyable.  Ce qui poussa Amélie à baisser les yeux pour tomber sur ses lèvres, roses, lisses... est-ce qu'elle avait mis du rouge à lèvres...? non... du gloss peut être... elles étaient parfaites...

Amélie revint tout d'un coup à la réalité et s’écarta précipitamment. La petite brune la frôla pour rejoindre ses amis qui se déhanchaient déjà sur la piste. Elle fit deux pas en arrière en l'observant de dos, et se retourna brusquement pour rejoindre son groupe sur les sofas.

Elle était presque énervée. Elle qui avait toujours su cacher ses émotions, qui avait toujours fait en sorte de paraître inaccessible et ne ressentant rien envers qui que ce soit... Elle venait de perdre complètement la face en tombant sur cette fille, comme si pendant plusieurs secondes elle n'avait plus su où elle était, qui elle était, ce qu'elle faisait... Et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre.

 

 _Bon sang..._ elle fronça les sourcils tout en s'asseyant près de Gérard qui n'avait apparemment pas prêté la moindre attention à ce qui venait de se passer. 

Elle pouvait la voir depuis son siège, elle bougeait dans tous les sens, comme si elle était seule dans sa salle de bain. Elle lançait ses bras et ses jambes, et par moment elle dansait avec les autres filles pour rire, avec ce sourire ...

Amélie ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux, même en buvant à nouveau une gorgée de son verre, elle l'observait du coin de l’œil.

Jusqu'à ce que Gérard lui pose une question. Elle se retrouva alors comme tirée de ses pensées et lorsqu'elle eut finit de lui répondre, la petite brune avait disparu.

Amélie regarda de gauche à droite, ses amis s'étaient rassis après le début d'une nouvelle chanson, mais _elle_ restait introuvable. Elle sentit d'abord une sorte de panique l'envahir, _elle n'est quand même pas partie..._ puis le choc, réalisant la déception que générait l'idée de ne pas la revoir ...  

 _Mais merde... C'est qui cette fille ?_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wouh, premier chapitre, c'est fait ! Je sais que c'est un chapitre qui peut sembler court, mais je pense que mes chapitres seront plutôt courts... Il y en aura certainement plus du coup, mais je me sentais de m'arrêter là pour le premier...   
> Aussi ! Je suis un peu perplexe et je ne sais pas si les francophones lisent ça tellement... donc franchement, sachant que je poste ce premier chapitre en test pour voir si ça vous plait, n'hésitez vraiment pas à commenter, si vous avez bien aimé et que vous voudriez lire la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Léna a déjà trop bu. Amélie est beaucoup trop belle. Léna est beaucoup trop gay. Que voulez-vous ? Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut empêcher, même en s'appelant Angela Ziegler !

"Ok on se calme, on se calme"

Léna se regardait dans le miroir des toilettes.

"Elle est pas pour toi, tu sais comment ça finit avec ce genre-là"

Elle se passa à nouveau de l'eau sur le visage. Elle avait déjà trop bu et savait dans le fond qu'elle allait faire quelque chose de stupide. Enfin, stupide... c'est à chacun de juger après tout.

Après avoir pris une dernière grande inspiration elle recula, remit ses cheveux en place, si on peut dire, puis sortit.

"Re Hanzo, hm... ok..."

Le barman leva un sourcil en attendant que la petite brune commande quelque chose,

"Oui Léna, je te sers quoi?"

"Euuh je suis pas sûre en fait... tu prendrais quoi toi si tu voulais offrir un verre à quelqu'un ?"

Avant de répondre Hanzo se redressa pour regarder les personnes qui étaient présentes dans boîte. Il la trouva tout de suite, assise avec un groupe de garçons et qui regardait partout dans le salle , presque inquiétée. Léna remarqua le sourire en coin qui se forma sur son visage, il se retourna et lui servit deux verres.

"Euh... c'est quoi ça?"

"Prend ça comme un cadeau de la maison. Pour te donner du courage disons... il t'en faudra..." il la regarda à nouveau et Léna lui demanda horrifiée

"Quoi? Tu la connais ??"

"Haha... pas personnellement mais enfin même un aveugle pourrait le voir, et puis elle est entourée de gars non...?"

"Hum... ouais ouais mais bon..." Léna se gratta légèrement derrière la tête

"C'est pour ça... encouragements de la maison ...!"

Léna soupira en baissant les épaules tout en se relevant du tabouret

"Merci Hanzo, je vais peut être boire les deux verres finalement..." Hanzo lui répondit avec un grand sourire , et Léna s'éloigna vers les sofas.

 _Oh mais merde Léna, à quoi tu penses....!_ Elle se dépêcha de s'asseoir avec son groupe, qui stoppa la conversation pour la regarder, surpris.

"Hey , t'en a mis du temps toi ! Ça roule ou quoi?"

Lucio lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule avant de remarquer les deux verres que son amie venait de poser sur la table à toute vitesse.

"Euh ... deux verres ?..."

"Bah, c'est pour qui ce verre Léna ?" Demanda Angela qui s'était à nouveau assise sur les genoux de Fareeha.

"Eeeeeeuh.... Comment dire ... je crois que j'ai agit un peu vite en fait ..."

Hana ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement "mais, Léna, tu pensais l'offrir à quelqu'un ou bien on doit tous se partager le verre?"

"Non non, je... bah je pensais l'offrir à quelqu'un mais j'avais pas réfléchit au fait que cette personne n'est pas vraiment venue seule en fait..." Elle se racla la gorge en s'enfonçant dans son siège , sentant son visage s'échauffer en un rien de temps.

"Comment ça ?" Lucio se retourna pour scruter la salle, en plissant les yeux.

"Lucio!" Léna lui attrapa le bras pour qu'il se retourne.

"Oh mais... c'est pas un petit coup de cœur alors pour que ça t'embête autant !" S'exclama Hana en tapant dans ses mains et en se tortillant sur son siège, toute énervée.

"Non mais arrêtez elle va se douter là !"

Léna ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre , lorsque Angela se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Bon alors, c'est qui...?" Elle la regardait avec cette bienveillance qu'elle avait toujours, surtout quand il s'agissait de Léna. C'était toujours elle qui s'occupait de la raccompagner chez elle après une soirée trop arrosée, ou bien quand elle s'était encore battue, généralement parce qu'elle avait trop bu, et qu'elle s'était attaquée à des grands gaillards qui l'envoyaient valser et Angela la retrouvait généralement dans un sale état... (bien que les gars en question ne s'en sortaient jamais indemnes non plus.) Heureusement, Angela étant médecin, elle savait toujours comment soigner Léna en un rien de temps. C'était aussi elle qui restait écouter les histoires de Léna lorsqu'elle en avait gros sur le cœur parce qu'elle n'avait à nouveau pas su trouver la bonne...

Léna lui indiqua d'un mouvement rapide de la tête l'endroit où se trouvait Amélie et Angela, après avoir discrètement regardé, hocha doucement la tête en observant Léna.

"Bon ... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit... comment dire..." la médecin cherchait ses mots mais n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase

"Je sais oui... Elle n'a pas l'air gay... mais ça ne veut pas dire.."

"Non non, bien sûr ... mais enfin , effectivement, aller lui proposer ce verre maintenant n'était pas la meilleure idée je pense..."

Léna eut un léger sourire en cachant son visage "Mhhh je sais oui... mais j'ai pas réfléchit je te dis... on s'est croisées et... "

Angela pouvait voir que son amie était déjà bien partie mais qu'elle était véritablement tombée sous le charme de cette fille. Elle la regarda à nouveau. On ne pouvait pas nier sa beauté, c'était vraiment un fille superbe, physiquement toujours. 

"Écoute Léna, attend de voir si elle se retrouve seule à un moment... ou plus à l'écart du groupe peut être...?"

"Je crois pas que Fareeha ait attendu que tu sois à l'écart du groupe pour venir te parler ce soir là..."

Angela sentit ses joues virer au rouge,

"Euh... non, non, c'est vrai... Mais enfin... on s'était déjà rencontrées avant !"

Léna la charia,

"Angie, serais-tu en train de rougir par hasard...? Ou c'est peut être moi, avec tous ces spots je ne vois pas très bien..."

Angela lui lança ce regard, qui montrait qu'elle était amusée mais qu'il fallait s'arrêter là.

"Bon, d'accord... je vais attendre un peu ..." elle se pencha et attrapa un de deux verres.

"Mais, Léna, tu ne devrais pas le boire maintenant !"

Mais Léna était déjà debout et partie en direction du groupe d'Amélie

"Oh pardon mon chou, j'entends pas bien avec toute cette musique !"

Et Angela la suivit du regard, avec des grands yeux, avant de secouer la tête, une main sur le front... "Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi, Léna Oxton ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! J'ai été agréablement surprise avec ce premier chapitre "test" , donc je me suis dit que j'allais voir comment les choses se passent avec ce deuxième, en passant par le point de vue de Léna ! Je crois que je vais vraiment m'amuser par la suite ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, prochain chapitre, Léna entame la discussion (et les choses prennent même un tournure inattendue...!) 
> 
> N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser des kudos et à commenter, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui lit ce que j'écris quelque part dans le monde!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malgré les conseils d'Angela, Léna décide d'aller parler à Amélie pourtant entourée de Gérard et ses amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, de retour en France pour les fêtes, j'arrive pas à dormir, donc je me lance pour un nouveau chapitre !  
> Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce temps, je me sentais vraiment pas d'écrire avant, j'espère que ce chapitre va m'aider à continuer plus facilement ! 
> 
> Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et bonne année par la même occasion, bien que je ne sois pas trop du genre à souhaiter la bonne année d'habitude, j'en profite!

_"Ok, ok... Vas-y Léna, au talent, comme d'habitude, et ça va se passer nickel, après tout il n'y a absolument aucune raison que ça se passe mal, t'arrive, tranquille... Et puis tu n'as qu'à dire que ce verre est en trop... Que... Que tu avais mal choisi pour un copain ! Voilà! Et donc ce serait dommage de gaspiller quoi... En même temps c'est la vérité, t'aurais peut être fait ça dans de telles circonstances, non ?"_ Léna tentait de paraître la plus décontractée possible, et assurée, en s'avançant du groupe dans lequel se trouvait Amélie. 

Elle ne la regardait pas arriver, personne ne la regardait arriver. Ils étaient aparemment en pleine discussion. Mais Amélie tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Léna sentit ses joues chauffer, mais ne se démonta pas. Elle continua à avancer vers elle. 

_"Euh, salut... non, non... salut mon chou! Non! non non... pas devant les autres ça... hum.. Bonsoir ? Sérieusement... ? Je vais passer pour quoi? Une quadragénaire ? Ah mais à quoi tu penses Léna sérieux! Reprend toi ma vieille! ah! putain ça y'est j'y suis, faut que tu dises quelque chose là sinon ça deviendra bizarre..:"_  

Léna monta les quelques marches pour arriver au sofa, les yeux dorés ne la quittaient pas. Léna alternait entre ses yeux, puis ses chaussures, puis ses yeux à nouveau parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_"Wow... elle est vraiment... elle est vraiment... ces yeux... ils ne peuvent pas avoir une telle couleur naturellement,si? c'est... j'ai jamais vu ça... "_ Les chaussures à nouveau. Puis les pieds de la table qui lui apparaissent.

Léna déposa le verre juste devant Amélie, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle la regarda à nouveau _"Ces traits..."_ Amélie avait dû comprendre, un sourire en coin se forma sur son visage. Elle ne quittait pas Léna des yeux, et s'avança, reposant ses mains sur la table et mettant en avant cette poitrine que Léna ne pouvait manquer.

"Salut." 

Sa voix. Léna brulait, son visage était en feu, ses mains, sa poitrine, jusqu'à ses oreilles. Sa bouche était sèche tout à coup. Sa voix était grave, sensuelle... Elle devait dire quelque chose.

"Euh... Salut mon chou! - _Oh bah ça c'est bien joué Léna... Quelle idiote!-_ Hm... On, on a un verre en trop avec mes amis. Enfin. Je veux dire, on a pas un verre en trop parce que ce serait stupide d'avoir commandé un verre en trop pas vrai?" Elle rigola doucement et se gratta à nouveau la tête en se tortillant, d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle avait terriblement chaud, elle se sentait ridicule, ridiculisée, mais le regard désintéressé de Gérard la quitta rapidement, pour se tourner vers ses amis l'air moqueur. 

Mais Amélie, Amélie elle continuait de la regarder avec ce même regard qui la transperçait, qui disait beaucoup et peu à la fois, qui semblait empli de sens mais que Léna ne parvenait pas à lire. Aussi parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le soutenir plus de quelques secondes d'affilées. 

"Donc, euh... Comme personne n'en veut à ma table je me suis dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas le gâcher... Ce serait...Enfin ce serait..."

"Dommage." 

Léna releva la tête pour tomber dans ses yeux à nouveau. 

"Oui. Dommage c'est ça..." Ses joues rougirent encore plus. La lumière heureusement ne le révélait pas trop. 

Amélie attrapa le verre, puis la paille de ses lèvres tout en s'enfonçant à nouveau dans son siège, jambes croisées. Elle bu une gorgée puis reposa le verre. Elle ne dit rien.

"Bon... Je ferais mieux d'y aller alors... Passez, passez une bonne soirée en tout cas..." Léna savait que c'était foutu... Elle s'était loupée, elle avait complètement paniqué et avait grillé toutes ses chances d'approcher cette inconnue qui lui plaisait tant. 

Elle tourna les talons et s'empressa de descendre les quelques marches pour retrouver le groupe sur les autres sofas. 

 

* * *

 

 

Est ce qu'elle aurait du lui dire quelque chose ? Au moins merci ? Mais Gérard aurait immédiatement remarqué quelque chose, elle dévoilait déjà bien trop ce qu'elle ressentait à son goût. Elle se tourna vers Gérard, qui la regardait avec une drôle de tête. 

"Quoi ?" 

Il eut un petit sourire avant de lancer un regard à ses amis, puis se mit à pouffer bêtement. 

Amélie leva les yeux aux ciel. Elle fit glisser le verre vers lui. 

"Tiens, tu feras passer aux autres. C'est pour nous tous..." 

"Cette fille était soit complètement bourrée, ou alors il faut m'expliquer" Gérard continuait à rire doucement et bu une bonne gorgée. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête doucement avant de relever les yeux vers elle. Elle s'était rassise avec les autres, qui riaient, buvaient... Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de spécial chez cette fille.

Elle avait d'ailleurs bien dû voir la panique qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'en tournant la tête elle l'avait vue arriver dans sa direction. La panique, et aussi le malaise, non pas parce qu'elle la mettait dans une position inconfortable mais au contraire parce qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet. " _Pas de l'effet... non...!_ " Mais un sentiment étrange, comme si d'un coup elle se sentait toute petite et insignifiante... ce serait bien une première.

Heureusement, elle avait rapidement réussi à reprendre le contrôle, et, bien qu'elle ne soit pas totalement sûre de la raison, elle avait décidé de prendre une voix un peu plus sensuelle, une position un peu plus sexy, un regard plus intense. Et elle avait pu distinguer malgré le noir ses joues rosirent un peu plus. Cette fille n'était pas comme les autres.

Elle la regarda à nouveau. Rapidement. Elle riait, de bon coeur, en penchant sa tête en arrière, puis après s'être redressée, secoua la tête légèrement, tandis que la blonde à côté d'elle passait une main dans son dos. Puis, tout en buvant un verre qui ressemblait étrangement au même qu'elle venait d'apporter, elle tourna la tête vers Amélie.

_"Elle n'est vraiment pas comme les autres..."_ Amélie eut un petit sourire, puis lui lança un clin d'oeil.

* * *

 

Léna cru bien qu'elle allait s'étouffer alors qu'elle avait faillit recracher tout ce qu'elle était sur le point d'avaler. 

_"Un clin d'oeil ?!"_

Oh, la partie venait d'être lancée... Et la soirée était loin d'être terminée...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sur ce... Bonne nuit !
> 
> Mia


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La soirée continue au Silknight Club et Amélie, agacée par Gérard, décide finalement de s'amuser un peu...

"Naaaan, t'entends ça Améééé?" Gérard se pencha et tomba à moitié sur elle, mort de rire.

Amélie regarda droit devant elle en soufflant légèrement, main sur le front. Qu'est ce qu'il l'énervait. Il était déjà saoul, et rien que de l'entendre, de le VOIR comme ça...

_Ridicule_...

Elle décida d'aller faire un tour, déjà de passer au toilettes parce qu'après ces quelques verres ça devenait urgent, et puis d'aller fumer dehors. Ca l'aiderait certainement à se calmer un peu. Elle se leva, et Gérard lui attrapa le bras. 

"Eeeh, où est ce que tu vas Amé ?? Att...Attend... Je vais, je vais t'accompagner.....!"

"On dirait un putain d'ivrogne Gérard. Je vais aux toilettes de toute façon, et je préfère même pas te voir debout." Elle tourna les talons et descendit les marches. 

"Mais.. hey! Attend, je suis pas du tout bourré hein! Tu crois que je suis bourré??" Elle l'entendit rire dans son dos "Nan mais les mecs, dites lui, je suis pas bourré là, pas vraii?"

Elle avait honte. C'était comme ça tous les week ends, et ça commençait à l'agaçer. Au départ de leur relation, il était drôle une fois saoul, il la draguait, certes, de cette façon bien lourde dûe à l'alcool mais au moins il la faisait rire, elle avait le droit à toute son attention et dans un bon sens. Pas comme ce soir, où s'il lui adressait la parole c'était pour répéter un truc débile que venait de sortir un de ses potes débiles. 

Amélie, toujours dans ses pensées, passa à côté du rond où auraient dû se trouver le groupe de la petite brunette... Mais ils étaient tous partis danser, sauf une fille, qui gardait certainement les affaires tout en étant bien arrangée de ne pas avoir à danser. C'était une grande brune qui avait l'air plutôt musclée et qui sortait apparemment avec la blonde du groupe qui dansait calmement sur la piste, en lui jetant des coups d'oeils de temps en temps avec un petit sourire. 

Elle paraissait bien calme à côté de ses deux amis, Léna et Lucio, qui semblaient partis dans une battle enflammée sur une musique de circonstance... Amélie observa discrètement Léna, amusée, avant de passer la porte des toilettes en chantant doucement ~ _bouge ton corps n'importe comment, bouge ton corps n'importe comment..."_

Après s'être lavé les mains puis ayant réalisé le petit checkup rapide et classique du maquillage/coiffage/habillage, elle se décida à sortir. 

_"C'est l'heure de la pause cigarette..."_

 

* * *

 

 

Léna n'en pouvait plus. Ca ne faisait même pas trois chansons qu'elle dansait et elle était déjà en sueur, et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, c'était surtout au niveau de la tête que ça la gênait, depuis qu'elle s'était coupé les cheveux, ils étaient trempés en quelques minutes au niveau des racines au moindre effort.

_"En même temps, ça veut certainement dire que je me dépense... et ça ... j'achète!"_ elle pensa en lançant un grand sourire à Lucio qui se donnait lui aussi à fond en face d'elle.  

Puis une ombre qui passait rapidement derrière lui attira son attention. Son coeur manqua un battement. 

_"Elle."_

Amélie se dirigait vers la sortie en longeant le mur. 

_"Non??? Nan, nan, nan, nan, nan, nan!... Elle va pas partir maintenant quand même ! J'ai... Elle... Elle est même pas venue danser une seule fois! Et le clin d'oeil ? Elle peut pas me laisser comme ça quand même !"_

Amélie tourna la tête, comme si elle l'avait entendue et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Elle eut un petit sourire en secouant légèrement la tête, comme si elle était amusée, puis elle sortit. Léna resta la regarder sortir avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Merde!" Elle quitta Lucio pour aller attraper sa veste presque en courant, et suivre Amélie dehors.

 

Léna sentit le froid lui glacer les bras et en une seconde le dos puis tout le corps. Elle referma son blouson en cuir sur elle tout en observant les alentours. En face d'elle sur le parking, personne. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche le long du mur, personne. Puis à droite, perso... _-attend une seconde..._

Elle avanca un peu le long du mur. Il y avait un petit renfoncement, et bien qu'un peu cachée dans l'ombre Léna la reconnue. _Elle_ était là. Debout, adossée au mur, en train de fumer une cigarette. 

"Salut." Elle souffla un nuage de fumée qui arriva rapidement sur Léna. Elle commença à tousser

"ughk ughk... Eumm... Salut mon chou...!" Amélie eut un léger sourire, tandis que Léna vint s'adosser à côté d'elle, en levant la tête vers le ciel.

"... Une cigarette ?" 

Léna tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, hypnotisants en fait. Jaunes presque... Enfin non pas jaunes. 

"Dorés..."

"Je te demande pardon ?" Amélie fronça légèrement les sourcils en penchant la tête

_Mon Dieu... Elle est encore plus chou...! Merde!_

"Hum quoi ? J'ai... J'ai dit quelque chose ? Non...Non merci pour la cigarette.. Je ne.. fume pas."

"D'accord." Elle rangea le paquet dans sa poche avant de rapporter la cigarette à sa bouche. 

_Mais bon sang Léna... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive là? Tu vas pas te laisser démonter par cette...par cette... bon ok, par ce missile que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé recontrer un jour et encore moins qu'il te lance un clin d'oeil depuis son siège mais enfin! Aller. Pfou pfou! Ok. Ok. On la joue tranquille._

"Alors hum... Je ne t'ai jamais vue au Silk...? C'est la première fois que tu viens?" 

_Wouaaah. Bravo Oxton ! BO-RING. T'as déjà fait biiien mieux sérieux! On se reprend là!_

"Non c'est la première fois que je viens ici. C'est Gérard qui a choisi." Elle souffla à nouveau un nuage de fumée en fixant un point au loin. 

_Fait chier. C'est qui celui-là encore ?_

"Gérard... C'est... un ami ?" 

"Mon fiancé." Elle quitta finalement ce qu'elle fixait  du regard pour jeter sa cigarette et l'écraser sur les graviers. 

_Ouch. On l'avait pas vue venir celle-là._

"Ah.. haha. Je vois... C'est, comment... C'est...-" Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Amélie attrapa son col et l'embrassa. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sa surprise était évidente. Elle l'avait coupée en plein milieu de ce qu'elle allait raconter, peu importe ce que c'était. Cette fille était spéciale. Elle lui plaisait. Amélie avait bu assez pour ne pas se poser plus de questions.

Elle sentait bon, un parfum sucré, enivrant et ses lèvres étaient telles qu'elles avaient l'air. Douces, et fruitées aussi. 

Amélie la relacha puis recula légèrement. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté.

"Wow." Léna la regarda, elle avait apparemment repris ses esprits. 

"Je m'appelle Amélie." Elle la regardait avec cette même intensité qui avait déstabilisé Léna quand elle avait apporté un verre quelques heures plus tôt. 

"Euh... Léna. Léna Oxton." Elle avança sa main mécaniquement avant de réaliser son geste et de la reculer à toute vitesse pour finalement cogner son coude contre le mur.

"Aïe" 

Amélie lui attrapa la main 

"On se voit plus tard alors, Léna."

Elle appuya un peu avant de la lâcher et d'entrer à nouveau à l'intérieur. 

Léna se laissa tomber en arrière contre le mur. 

 

_Ok. Ok... Je... Laisse moi juste une petite seconde là, je vais.. hum.._ _je vais reprendre mes esprits deux secondes..._

_wow mais..._

_WOW !!!_

_C'était quoi ça?!!_

_Oxton! Il est tant de montrer un peu ce que tu sais faire !_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! 
> 
> Merci pour les quelques commentaires, ça fait VRAIMENT plaisir! Du coup je vais continuer à écrire, et j'ai eu une nouvelle idée pour une autre fic... Affaire à suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Léna ne compte pas en rester là et décide de danser avec Amélie. Mais les choses se compliquent lorsque Gérard décide d'intervenir. Lucio tente de régler le problème et Amélie ne sait plus quoi faire.

Encore adossée au mur, Léna tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Difficile de ne pas laisser paraître toutes les émotions qui la traversaient, à la fois surprise, au point d'en perdre son souffle, mais aussi excitée par cette situation, cette inconnue qui en un instant, venue de nul part, avait bousculé sa soirée. Et elle savait déjà qu'elle n'allait pas en rester là, et que cette _Amélie_ occuperait la majorité de ses rêves, la nuit comme le jour. Mais la partie était loin d'être finie.

_Allez Oxton, c'est maintenant. Montre lui un peu de quoi tu es capable._

Elle se redressa. Secoua ses épaules.

_Ok, pffffou, tranquille. Tu prends les commandes. Comme tu sais faire._

Elle pencha sa tête sur le coté droit, puis le côté gauche, comme une boxeuse s'apprêtant à entrer sur le ring. Une grande inspiration, et elle pénétra à nouveau à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

 

* * *

 

Amélie était partie précipitamment, à la fois paniquée, Gérard était à l'intérieur, ne se doutant de rien, et stupéfaite, elle venait d'embrasser cette fille, une parfaite inconnue, sans avoir su plus que son prénom.

_...Léna._

Elle eut un sourire en coin, sentant son cœur battre un peu plus vite, énervée comme une gamine l'aurait été, puis s'arrêta.

_Bon sang, j'ai plus quinze ans. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de faire une chose pareille ?_

Elle releva la tête en marchant, les sourcils froncés, Gérard était encore assis sur les sofas au fond, elle ne voulait vraiment pas y retourner et l'affronter. Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui parler juste après ce qui venait de se passer? Elle décida d'aller au bar commander un verre, le temps de reprendre ses esprits et d'examiner la situation.

Alors qu'elle s'installait sur un des tabourets le long du bar, elle tenta un coup d'œil en direction du groupe de Léna. Mais pas de Léna en vue... _Peut être un peu plus à droite..._

"Alors, on est nouvelle dans le coin?" Une voix rauque la fit se redresser. Elle leva les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec quelqu'un. 

Une espèce de cowboy s'était glissé le long du bar près d'elle. Elle leva les yeux aux ciel. _Oh mon Dieu... Pas maintenant..._

Elle se contenta de regarder devant elle, de faire semblant de suivre le barman comme si tout à coup ce qu'il faisait était devenu la chose la plus intéressante qu'il soit. 

"Ah-Ah! je vois... Pas très causante hein?"

"..." Elle souffla légèrement, faisant bouger sa tête comme pour détendre ses cervicales. 

"Bof, ça fait rien, j'ai toute le soirée... Rien ne presse."

Elle avait dû mal entendre.

Elle serra sa mâchoire, tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour le foudroyer du regard.

"Oh-Oh! ok, on la joue aggressive...! et si plutôt, on partait sur de bonnes bases, et je t'offrais un verre? Hanzo!" il avait tendu un bras en direction du barman tout en s'éclaffant.

_Mais c'est pas possible._

"Non mais on part sur aucune base là, ni ce soir, ni demain soir, jamais. Garde tes sous pour jouer aux cowboys avec quelqu'un d'autre."

Elle se leva, direction les toilettes.

Elle poussa la porte, encore énervée, avec un peu plus de force qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et tomba nez à nez avec Léna, et une autre fille. Celle du groupe qui avait l'air d'une gamine, avec son tee shirt de jeu vidéo.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent alors immédiatement au milieu de leur discussion, et Amélie nota les joues de Léna virer à un ton légèrement plus foncé.

Amélie, à la fois toujours agacée par l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le cowboy, et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, ou plutôt refoulait, énervée aussi par cette fille qui faisait rire Léna, resta la regarder en levant un sourcil. 

'Eeeeeuh.... Je te vois plus tard Léna.'' elle s'échappa en se faufilant entre les deux et en laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle. 

Amélie n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais son visage n'exprimait plus la même expression. Ses yeux s'étaient radoucis, presque joueurs mais elle ne souriait pas, tentant d'attirer le regard de Léna. 

Laquelle s'était retournée pour se laver les mains, mais ne pu s'empêcher après quelques instants de lever les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Amélie dans le miroir. Et quel regard.

Intense.

Tout à coup, plus rien autour ne comptait, et Léna sentit ses joues rougir de plus belle. Amélie fit un pas vers elle. 

''C'était...?" elle avait pris une voix plus grave. 

* * *

 

Léna avait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. 

''Incroyable... Euh,  je veux dire, c' était, tu veux dire, Hana ! Ah ah !" 

_Mais quelle idiote ! Elle te demande pas si tu as aimé cet INCROYABLE baiser, mais c'est dingue ça, cette fille me fait perdre tous mes moyens !_

\- C'est eum... C'est une amie.'' 

Elle se reprit. 

''Une _bonne_ amie...'' elle se pinça les lèvres, simulant un sorte de gêne. 

Il était temps d'inverser la tendance. 

_Ok, ce regard je connais. Quelle drôle d'idée. Ce serait presque incestueux. Ew. Je préfère pas y penser. Mais je vais rentrer dans son jeu. Ça, c'est toujours bien pour prendre le dessus, un peu de jalousie, juste ce qu'il faut-_

Le petit rire d'Amélie la fit sortir de ses pensées. 

''Je vois... Une bonne amie... Et est-ce que cette _bonne_ amie trouverait dérangeant que je te fasse rougir ?" elle avait fait un pas de plus vers Lena, bientôt assez proche pour qu' elle sente son souffle sur son épaule. 

Lena se crispa, cette fille lui faisait un effet qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti jusque là. Et elle avait du mal à garder son sang froid, et à ne pas se jeter sur elle, l'embrasser et qui sait ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui faire d'autre dans ces toilettes. Mais il s'agissait de reprendre le contrôle et de ne pas se démonter. 

Elle toussa légèrement, et força un sourire en coin, comme si elle gérait totalement la situation. 

''Aussi peu j'espère que le grand brun saoul sur le sofa du fond...'' 

Elle avait dit ça tout en s'essuyant les mains, sans _la_ regarder. 

Et le silence qui suivit lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait déstabilisée. 

 _Merde... Pourquoi je fais jamais dans la demie mesure ! Il faut toujours que je mette le double hein, punaise évidemment qu'elle va fuir maintenant ! Je la pousse dehors, 'oh, tu as un fiancé, je te le rappelle au cas où !'  Mais qui fait ça, hein, Oxton ? !_ '

* * *

 

''Audacieuse donc.'' 

Amélie la fit se retourner et l'attrapa par la col. Elles étaient à nouveau très proches l'une de l'autre. 

Lena retenait son souffle. Elles ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. 

"ahhhh-ah..." Léna, gênée se retrouva plongée dans deux grands yeux dorés, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants laissant transparaître une certaine excitation: elle aimait ce jeu, son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine et plus rien autour ne comptait. 

"Hm." Amélie souffla, comme si elle venait de vérifier quelque chose. Elle la relâcha, fit deux pas en arrière avant de se retourner pour sortir. 

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, comme si elle était sur le point de dire de quelque chose mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot qu'elle se sentit bousculée, son épaule gauche poussée vers l'avant alors que Léna venait de la doubler. 

Amélie eut simplement le temps de baisser les yeux, observant la main de Léna glisser le long de son bras puis lui attraper la main pour l'entraîner avec elle. 

"Je sais pas où tu pensais aller mon chou, mais je ne te laisse pas partir sans une danse !" elle poussa la seconde porte du sas et la musique devint trop forte pour qu'Amelie puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, déjà tirée hors des toilettes et maintenant sous les spots sur la piste de danse. 

Mais Amélie ne savait pas danser comme Léna. Elle savait danser sur des musiques classiques, chaussons de ballet aux pieds, justaucorps et cheveux tirés dans une queue de cheval. 

Là, elle se retrouvait face à Léna, gesticulant dans tous les sens, comme si elle ne faisait pas attention alors que pourtant, ses mouvements étaient parfaitement synchronisés avec la musique, de ses pieds jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle restait fixer Amélie, se rapprochant d'elle lorsque la musique se calmait un peu et s'éloignant d'un seul coup, en rythme, avec ce sourire.... 

Amélie n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir, de s'opposer, en un fraction de seconde elle se retrouvait là, hébétée. 

_Putain..._

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, pourtant danseuse étoile, elle connaissait la danse mieux que personne. Mais là, elle avait devant elle cette fille, qui illuminait par sa seule présence toute la salle. Et Gérard qui devait la regarder à présent, il devait avoir remarqué, elle ne voulait pas y penser, et d'ailleurs à ce moment précis elle ne pouvait pas y penser, toute son attention portée sur Léna, et la musique. Elle se sentit sourire contre son gré, et bouger petit à petit, suivant la musique... Lena l'encouragea, ne la lâchant pas une seconde, et tout à coup, il n'y avait plus qu'elles.

Léna et elle.

Dansant l'une en face de l'autre, ne réfléchissant plus puisque plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Amélie, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se sentit en vie. 

 

* * *

 

C'était comme si un rêve se réalisait. Léna n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps. Cette fille lui plaisait, beaucoup, sans doute beaucoup trop mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions. C'était là, sur le moment, elle lui avait attrapé la main et emmenée danser avec elle. 

Et elle ne le regrettait pas. 

Elle avait devant elle sans doute la plus belle créature qu'elle n'ait jamais vue, et elle dansait. Elle dansait là, juste devant elle, avec elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avec cette même élégance qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis le début de la soirée et ce visage parfait dont seuls les yeux trahissaient l'excitation.

Léna fit un pas vers elle, elle avait chaud certes, mais son souffle se coupa d'autant plus qu'Amelie fit elle aussi un pas vers elle. Elles se retrouvèrent très proches l'une de l'autre. Lena leva les yeux, et Amélie la regardait elle aussi, et constatant certainement l'air stupéfait de Léna qui semblait réaliser petit à petit la situation, elle eut un sourire en coin. 

S'en était assez pour Léna qui avança sa main vers la hanche d'Amélie qu'elle eut juste le temps d'effleurer avant que celle-ci soit attirée en arrière soudainement. 

Gérard était là. 

Titubant presque, il avait le visage fermé. Il tira Amélie, assez fort pour la faire passer derrière lui, ne quittant pas Léna des yeux qui venait d'être sortie subitement de son rêve éveillé. 

"Écoute moi bien, la lesbos" Gérard s'avanca vers elle, la pointant du doigt comme pour la menacer. 

Léna sentit ses joues la brûler tout à coup. Elle ouvrit des grands yeux, ne croyant pas à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. 

_La lesbos ?! Mais pour qui il se prend ce connard ?!_

"Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?!" 

"Gérard !" Amélie à son tour intervint en tentant d'attraper Gérard, qui la repoussa sans même la regarder. 

"Yo, yo, yooo!" Lucio, sortant de nul part, vint séparer Léna et Gérard, faisant face au dernier. 

"OK les gars, c'est quoi le problème ?" 

Gérard recula n'ayant pas eu le temps de voir le grand brun aux dreadlocks s'approcher. 

"Le problème c'est que ta copine est un peu trop proche de  _ma_ copine, tu vois ?" 

Lucio eut un petit sourire. 

"Bah non mon gars, je vois pas justement. Je vais te dire ce que je vois, je vois deux filles qui dansent et qui s'amusent en boîte. Et ça on peut en dire beaucoup de choses mais pas que c'est un problème. Maintenant soit tu sors et ça s'arrête là, soit  _on_ sors et on règle un autre problème, tu me dis"

"Viens alors, on va discuter dehors !" Gérard avait du mal à articuler, et encore plus à tenir debout. 

_La honte...la honte..._

Amélie secoua sa tête en frottant son front. Elle avait honte, elle aurait voulu disparaître, elle n'osait plus regarder Léna, ni son ami qui venait d'intervenir. Elle fixait ses chaussures, puis tira sur bras de Gérard. 

"Gérard arrête... Allez on y va c'est bon..." 

Gérard recula. Il se dirigea finalement vers la sortie. 

Elle le suivi, et se retourna avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, lançant un dernier regard vers Léna, qui l'observait s'éloigner, toujours debout, stupéfaite, sur la piste.

Amélie ne la quitta pas des yeux, mais déjà la porte se referma, laissant derrière elle la piste, la musique et tout le reste. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, bonsoir.
> 
> Qui a dit que je n'allais jamais m'y remettre ? Haha voilà donc un chapitre sorti de nul part et j'espère que vous êtes toujours là pour suivre les aventures de notre couple préféré d'overwatch ;) 
> 
> Qu'est ce que vous espérez voir pour la suite ?
> 
> Loads of Kisses,  
> Mia


End file.
